Guilty Pleasures
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: A collection of Delena One Shots!  Major Lemons/Explicit!  Please read and review, first attempt at one shots!


Guilty Pleasures

_**Chapter One: My Delicate Restraint**_

_**Damon POV**_

Damon leaned against the outside of Stefan's bedroom door and closed his eyes. It had been about a half hour since Elena had stormed off and took refuge in Stefan's room, locking him out and away from her. He would usually be upset, but today he just leaned against the door and waited. He listened as he heard her clothes and shoes fly across the room and hit the opposite wall as Elena cursed his name. Things had gotten extremely tense over the past few weeks between them and with Stefan being gone, Elena was constantly on edge and she seemed to find any reason to pick a fight with him. After they would fight she would then would run off, break everything in sight and then eventually calm down in the silence of Stefan's room.

It had taken Damon a while to catch on to exactly what was going on when the fights first started happening. He had been alive for over one hundred and fifty years, but he had never met a woman as complex as Elena. She pushed him to his limits every day and instead of coming to him for what it really was she wanted, she ran away and hid from everything that she craved. So every day he let her pick a fight with him and every day he stood outside her bedroom door and listened as she satisfied the need that she buried so deep inside, in the only way she knew how.

Their fight today had been one of Damon's favorites. It had been over the fact that he had been gone for two days and not told her where he was going. She had screamed about how it was irresponsible and what if Stefan had come back, what if Klaus had showed up or what if she had needed him. He had told her that she could've called him and he would've come, but his answers did nothing but infuriate her. He finally admitted to her that he had been with Andi and then the shit really hit the proverbial fan.

"Oh, so now your piece of ass is more important than getting your brother back?" She had screamed at him as she got closer to his face. Damon had smirked and lowered his brow.

"You mean more important than you, don't you?" He had asked sarcastically. Elena's face had burned red and he could feel her blood rushing through her veins. Her rage seethed out of every pour and he could taste the need that she was hiding so deep inside.

"No Damon! I mean your brother! You remember him? Stefan? The same Stefan that has been missing for a month and is currently being held captive by a psychopathic hybrid out to ruin all our lives. That is who I am talking about!" She had screamed. Damon had moved closer to her and cornered her against the wall in the long corridor near the entrance to the Boarding House. He didn't need to touch her, but he could feel her heart beat pounding against her chest and her blood rushing through her veins and he remembered licking his lips when he could almost taste the desire that he could tell was almost dripping off of her.

"I remember my brother. I remember that we have searched for him for weeks and every time we come close to him he tells us to go away. He tells us to give up and then he runs or tries to kill us for trying. I remember Stefan. He's a spoiled rotten little martyr that thinks that this bleeding heart thing is going to make it so we chase him forever, but I've got news for you honey, I'm fucking tired!" He had screamed into her face. He remembered the conflicted look on her face as she stared back at him. There was a mixture of pain and pure desire pouring over her face. She had wanted to badly to focus on Stefan and Stefan alone for the past few weeks and for the most part, she had done a great job. But, now as she stood before him, she knew that was backfiring on her. Everything that she had been denying herself for him was beginning to boil over the surface and she was a woman about to explode.

"You've given up on him. You are a quitter and a fucking coward." She seethed as she glared into his eyes. Damon had stepped closer to her and closed the gap between their bodies. He felt Elena's breathing quicken and her heart pound painfully hard against her fragile chest. He had leaned down and got just inches from her lips and stared into her eyes like the murderer that somewhere deep inside he knew he still was.

"Listen, sweetheart. You are treading a very fine line with me. I understand that you miss Stefan and that he broke your heart and trust me, I am deeply sorry. But, screaming at me and calling me a coward in my own home, well that honey, ain't gonna fly. I think it's time you apologize or else I am going to have to stop being so fucking nice." He had said sharply. He remembered the look in her eyes and he still couldn't get it out of his head. She had stared back at him and there had been no fear in her eyes, something very different had been staring back at him.

"You don't scare me Damon, you don't scare anyone anymore. If you did then Stefan would be back and Klaus would be dead. But we are in a much different situation now aren't we?" She said with sharp sarcasm in her voice.

"I should scare you little girl, but as always you fear the wrong people. The most dangerous people in this town Elena, well you have shared their beds. I guess they are right, keep your enemies closer…" He had whispered against her ear, and then he swallowed his anger and pushed himself from the wall. He watched as she turned and ran up the stairs and slammed the door to Stefan's door and now there he stood.

Damon wondered if Elena knew he was outside the door. He wondered if she knew and that was why she was doing this, maybe this was just a game to her? He didn't care though. He had wanted her for long enough that hearing the sounds that she made every night were plenty of a reward, even if he had to take the shit he did during the day.

Damon took in a deep breath as he heard the blankets being turned down on Stefan's bed. He waited as he listened to her crawl into bed and the silence that shortly ensued. Then, after a few minutes, it began and as always, it was worth the wait.

"Mmmmm…." He heard Elena's muffled moans begin to surface from the other side of her door. He wondered if she covered her mouth while she did it. It always sounded like she was trying to keep herself quiet, but since he was a vampire; she wasn't doing a very good job.

"Oh God.." She mumbled and he heard her begin to thrash in her sheets. He had to give her credit; she put on a good show. He didn't realize such a production would be in order for pleasuring yourself, but this was Elena, and he had a feeling she needed this more than anyone would understand.

"Mmmmm…" She started to moan louder as time passed on. Damon gritted his teeth as he felt himself become painfully hard under his jeans. He didn't know why he tortured himself like this. But, there was something incredibly pleasurable about the pain she gave him.

"Fuck….Damon." Her soft voice pleaded into the night.

Damon's eyes shot open and if he had needed to breathe, he would've suffocated because he definitely was not breathing anymore. He turned and looked at the closed door that separated them. He had stood there in that very spot for the past week and listened to the seductive sounds of her voice as she pushed herself over the edge and this was the first night he had ever heard her say anyone's name. And, even though he had expected that at some point she might mention someone, he really hadn't expected it to be his name on her lips. Maybe he was imagining it. Maybe he had heard things, there was no way she said his name. She knew the kind of hearing that vampires had, she wouldn't want to risk getting caught by saying something as stupid as his name.

"Damon….God" She whispered as he could feel her moving even closer toward her edge.

That was all it took. Damon knew that his next move might be a wrong one, but at this point he had reached the end of his control. He had exercised an extreme amount of restraint over the last few weeks as far as Elena was concerned and this was now his final breaking point. He wanted her and had since he had come into that pathetic excuse for a town. Over the past couple of months he had suspected that her feelings had changed about him as she seemed to act a little different around him. He hadn't been sure, but he was fairly certain. But, those had only been suspicions. Now he was standing on the other side of a door to a room where she laid, running her hands all over herself, whispering his name. _His name_. That was it, he was done with control, he was done with restraint, he needed this and from the sounds of it, she did too.

**Elena's POV**

Elena had been laying in Stefan's bed for almost a half an hour and she had told herself that tonight she was going to be strong and just go to sleep and learn to deal with her emotions in a normal teenage girl way. Instead, she found herself not moments later running her fingers over the damp material of her panties. She couldn't help it. She and Damon had fought just barely an hour before and the way he had spoken to her so passionately had driven her crazy. The sensation that had moved through her as Damon pushed the hard contours of his muscular body against hers that had nearly driven her over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore. If she could just have one sweet release, she would stop tomorrow. She could learn to deal with her emotions another way, tomorrow.

"Damon….Oh God." She had whispered. She made sure she that she spoke the words quietly because she knew that Damon was either downstairs or down the hall and the last thing she needed was him hearing what she was saying and questioning her. She felt herself coming closer to the beautifully sweet release that she had waited all day for and then, it happened.

Elena jumped and sat straight up as she heard the crash. The door to Stefan's bedroom flew open and hit the wall behind it so hard it was nearly knocked from the hinges. Damon appeared in the doorway within seconds and she saw his face staring at her as shadows barely hid the hysteria that had taken over his face.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in here?" She screamed as she pulled the sheets up over her body as quickly as she could. Damon moved towards her as he shook his head.

"I am tired of this Elena. I can't take it anymore. You can't keep doing this to me. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You stand downstairs and scream at me and get yourself all worked up so it looks like you are going to freaking explode at any time and then you run off and you lay in his bed and run your hands over yourself until you freaking scream and pass out. Do you have any idea how this is cutting into my social life?" He screamed as he continued to move closer to her. Elena kept the covers of Stefan's bed tight to her body. She shook her head and looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about Damon, but I think you need to leave." She said in a slightly quieter voice.

"You don't know what I am talking about? Fuck, Elena. I have listened to you for the past week. I can hear your heart beat down the hall. I've listened as you touch yourself; thrash around in those sheets and then scream when you finally get what you have been waiting for. But tonight, tonight was different. I was fine, listening and just letting you act like a little psychopath during the day and then pleasuring yourself at night. But tonight, tonight was different Elena. Tonight was the first time I heard you say that." He said as he reached the end of her bed. Elena stared at him. The light from the hallway cast over his body showing his perfection in the beautiful darkness.

"What exactly did you hear?" Elena asked her voice now quiet as she looked toward the floor. Damon let a small un-amused laugh escape his lips. Then he reached down, grabbed the end of the blankets that Elena held to her body and in one swift motion, he pulled them off of her and threw them onto the floor behind him. Elena gasped loudly and backed up slightly on the bed. Damon leaned down on the bed so his hands where at her feet and looked into her eyes.

"I heard my name, Elena." He said, his voice suddenly not filled with anger, but with a lust that was more powerful than anything she had heard from his lips before.

"Damon please, I don't know what you want from me, but…" Elena stopped as she heard Damon laugh again low in his throat. She looked up and met his eyes.

"What do I want from you Elena? I want to give you a real reason to say my name." He said as he looked at her hungrily. Elena felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She didn't know what to say. Was she still supposed to tell him to leave? She couldn't let him stay….could she?

"Damon…I." Elena started once again, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to form complete sentences. She looked down at Damon and watched as he started to crawl up the bed toward her.

"Elena, shut up." He said roughly and then knelt in front of her. Elena looked up into his eyes, but she didn't speak.

Damon slid his hands up the length of her soft tanned thighs and once he reached her shorts, he quickly ripped the sides, pulled them and her panties off and threw them onto the floor. Elena gasped slightly, but she didn't fight him. He reached up and hooked his fingers under the bottom hem of her tank top and then quickly pulled it off and over her head. He leaned down and roughly claimed her mouth with his. Elena moaned quietly but then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. Damon kissed her hard and then opened his mouth and licked a trail of heat from her lips, down her throat and to her chest. He ran his hands over her breasts and then took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked hard as he began to nibble and bite her gently.

"Damon…oh my god." Elena said as she closed her eyes and leaned back further onto her pillows. Damon smiled and returned the favor to her other breast. Elena just moaned and gripped his bicep as he then began to move down her stomach. He kissed and bit until he got to the spot right above her core. He moved his lips so he was just above her trembling wet flesh. He smiled as he felt her begin to shake more as she felt his cool breath on her hot skin.

"Damon...maybe we should..." She knew she had something to say, she just couldn't put it into words. She wanted to say things like 'No, you don't need to do that, its OK.' But hell, was she insane? What girl in her right mind looked at Damon Salvatore and said 'No please, please don't go down on me. Please don't put that amazingly skilled tongue on my clit and make me cum in your mouth…no please…do anything but that.'

"Elena, if I were you I would lay back and hold on to something. Because I am about to ruin you for any other man." He said as he smirked against her skin. Elena just nodded and let out a ragged breath as she pushed herself back further onto her pillows.

The feeling that rushed over her body was something that Elena had never experienced before. When Damon's tongue hit her skin it was like a shockwave moved over her body and completely consumed her entire being. His tongue was soft and wet and licked over her clit as he had done it every day for every night she had spent in that house. He knew every sensitive spot that she had and always touched the place that she needed him to touch even before she had the thought to ask him. He licked her slowly and deeply and just as she would near her breaking point, he would slow down even more or turn to suck on the skin of her inner thigh. He drug out his torture and seemed to revel in every moment.

Damon slowed his movements and just as Elena thought he was going to pull away, she felt him slip a finger deep inside her. She groaned and bucked her hips toward him.

"Mmmm…" She moaned as she arched her body toward him. Damon smiled and licked her once again as he thrust his finger inside of her.

"God you taste good." He said in a whisper. Elena whimpered and continued moving her body against his hand.

Slowly, Damon pulled his mouth from Elena's trembling core and made his way back up to her mouth. He left his hand where it was and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Does that feel good, Elena?" He asked his tone husky and filled with lust. Elena nodded as she gasped when he pushed a second finger inside of her.

"Damon, please." She begged. Damon smiled as he watched her.

"Mmmm…I love to listen to you beg Elena. Tell me, how does this feel?" He asked as she felt him suddenly push deep inside of her and gently curve his fingers. She gasped as she felt a sensation move through her that made her vision blur as she looked into Damon's cobalt blue eyes. He smiled at her slyly.

"Oh, yeah, that probably does feel good doesn't it?" He asked as he moved his fingers again and rubbed gently on the spot deep within her. Elena took in a ragged breath and arched her neck back and gritted her teeth as she held back a scream.

"Mmmm…God you are so fucking wet. No one ever touched you like this before, Elena?" He purred as he dropped his head and ran his teeth over the soft center of her throat.

"No….what are you doing?" Elena asked breathlessly as she felt him begin to push harder against the power center that he touched inside of her. She felt him smile against her skin.

"I'm trying to get rid of your bitchy little attitude sweetheart. So, I figure I will drain it out of you." He said smoothly as he sunk back down her body. He groaned as he licked a long wet line along her trembling core.

"One delicious drop at a time." He said quietly and then he opened his mouth and devoured her once again.

Elena felt as if her world was crashing around her. Damon licked hungrily between her legs and gently used his fingers to massage the spot inside of her that made her unable to form any sort of complete thought. The whole time he also used his thumb to rub entrancing circles over her swollen wet clit. The walls seemed to shake around her and eventually she felt as if her legs were made of jelly. She felt a tidal wave begin to move up her body. It started in her toes and was painfully slowly moving across her wanton body. Just as she felt it begin to move through the place that ached the most, she felt Damon stop. She looked down at him breathlessly. His eyes were so filled with need that the look he gave her alone almost sent her over the edge.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to focus. Damon pushed his fingers deeper inside of her and watched her head drop back as she moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Elena." He said in a thick voice. Elena lifted her head and looked down at him.

"Don't be an ass Damon." She said trying to remember she was in control. Damon smiled.

"Tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I will let you cum and I will lick every drop as you shake under me and then I will fuck you senseless until you can't take anymore. All I need to hear are the words." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Elena let out an annoyed breath.

"Damon, seriously?" She said, still unable to catch her breath. Damon nodded and then moved back up her body and stopped just inches in front of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being an ass. What was I thinking?" He asked sarcastically as he drove his fingers deeper inside of her once again. Elena groaned and licked her lips as she closed her eyes. Damon smiled and then curved his fingers once more and massaged her g-spot slowly.

"Mmm…God you are so tight Elena. And you're so wet, I mean I know you don't want to ask for anything, but if I didn't know better I would think that you like what I am doing to you. Am I right, because if you don't I will gladly stop." He said as pushed deeper inside of her and then stopped moving. Elena looked at him as she groaned deep in her throat.

"Damon please…don't play games with me." She begged, her voice was getting weaker and weaker as he continued. But, Damon just smiled.

"I'm not playing games. See I think you think I want to not give you want you want. But, you are so wrong Elena. I have lay in my bed many nights and thought about what it would be like to get my hands on you. Get you in my bed and get you wet like this. I thought about what it would be like to taste you, what it would be like to feel you tight around me, and what it would feel like to be inside you and make you scream until you couldn't move. Trust me; I want to give you what you want. I just want to make sure I know what that is, so tell me." He said. Elena looked at him, but tried to keep her grip on sanity. She hadn't asked him to come in there and she definitely wasn't asking anything from him now. She held her focus on Damon's eyes and suddenly the humor disappeared and the lust that had lingered there completely took over. She felt Damon push his fingers inside of her once again and run his thumb over her clit. He moved faster and harder against her delicate core as he moved his lips just over hers.

"Tell me Elena, I will torture you until you do baby. I don't mind hearing you make those heavenly sounds as I do this to you. I love it. I feel you get wetter by the second and I know that the more you fight me, the harder you are going to cum, so go ahead and fight me, but until you say it, I'm not letting you finish." He said as he moved faster against her.

Elena's vision blurred and she felt the walls around her begin to shake. She looked into Damon's beautiful eyes and felt her grip on reality begin to slip. The tidal wave started pouring over her again and faster this time. But, just as she thought it was going to crash down on her, Damon stopped once again. He leaned to her mouth and bit her lip gently and then licked over the place he had bitten.

"God Elena, say it. Say it and I will give you anything. I need to hear it. Tell me what you want. Tell me who you want and let me give you something you have never felt before." He said. Elena looked into his eyes as she felt him rub his thumb slowly over her clit. Her breath caught in her throat. Her body ached for him and staring in his eyes was making it hard for her to think, but no matter what she was trying to prove, she knew she wanted him and was beginning to tire of fighting for control.

"God I want you." She breathed out roughly as if she had just realized it herself. Damon looked at her and for a moment his expression softened. She leaned down and ran her fingers through his jet black hair. Then she tightened her grip and pulled his head back hard. He growled at her and his eyes darkened.

"So stop being a jerk and take what is yours." She said roughly as she leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Damon pulled back and grabbed Elena by the waist. He sunk down her body and lifted her hips to his mouth before he even got close enough to the bed. He arched her body and held her in the air as he started to lick and suck her already overly sensitive clit. He thrust his fingers deeper and deeper inside of Elena and curled his fingers inside of her so that he hit her g-spot hard every time he entered her. He looked up and watched her as she twisted in pleasure and fought for control that she was quickly losing.

"Fuck, Damon. Don't stop." Elena begged as she arched further and pushed her hips toward his mouth. Damon obliged and just sucked harder and he soon felt her body begin to tighten around him.

The tidal wave returned as Elena was arched in Damon's arms. She looked down and watched him as he licked and touched her in ways that no man ever had.

"Mmm…please…don't stop….Damon….please." She begged as she twisted in his arms. Damon groaned and pulled her closer to him as he ran his teeth over her skin. Her body began to tingle and she soon was unable to control her breathing. The beautiful wave overtook her body and she felt as if she had never felt anything before that moment.

Her blood rushed through her veins, her heart pounded in her chest, her skin radiated heat and her core began to contract so hard that the pleasure became almost painful.

"Damon! Oh my fucking God." She screamed as felt her juices begin to move down her thigh and felt Damon's tongue quickly lick them up. Elena moaned and trembled in his arms as he slowed his pace and slowly licked his way back up her body. Elena looked at him, her body filled with more need now than before he had even started.

Elena didn't say anything she just looked into Damon's eyes and then leaned closer to him and licked his wet lips. The taste of bourbon and her own body filled her mouth and she smiled as she quickly pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Elena quickly ripped open Damon's jeans and then pulled them down off of his hips. She climbed on top of his hard cock and then moved slowly down on top of him. She gasped as he filled her and felt as his fingers begin to dig into her hips.

"God Elena, you feel so fucking incredible." He said slowly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the bed. Elena smiled.

"Tell me what you want Damon." She said with a smirk as she began to grind her hips on top of him. Damon groaned as she moved around him and felt himself become even harder as she ran her fingers up his chest and then ripped open his black button down shirt.

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't work on me. I have been around for a little longer than you. I am a little better at keeping my control." He said with a smirk, but she caught how he spoke quickly and sounded breathless. She ground deeper on his hips, ran her fingers over his chest and took him deeper inside of her. She ran her hands over her body and closed her eyes.

"Well that's good; you should have no problem then." She said, trying to fight the smile on her lips. Damon watched her and tried to keep his composure as she rode him with complete abandon.

"God Damon, you feel so good. You are so hard." She said as she squeezed her muscles around him. Damon groaned and closed his eyes. He reached up and grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder onto him.

"God Elena, don't stop." He said as he started to lift his hips off the bed to meet her movements. Elena smiled as she felt the sensations move through her body, it felt like she was on fire.

"Mmm…. God Damon, I spent so many nights thinking of you. I wondered what it was like to feel you inside of me. But, this is so much better. God you have always made me cum so hard." Elena moaned as she took him deeper inside of her. Damon licked his lips and opened his eyes as he watched her move on top of him.

"Elena….mmmm…." He moaned as his eyes fell closed again. Elena clenched her muscles and smiled as she heard him moan again and then she pushed deep down on him, but stopped moving.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he looked at her. Elena smiled.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked in a mocking tone. Damon let out a breath and gripped her hips tightly trying to get her to move once again.

"Don't play games with someone who has playing them as long as I have Elena." He said with a smirk as he sat up and pulled her legs around him. A serious look came over Elena's face as she looked into Damon's eyes. The burning orbs of beautiful cobalt shone into her and she couldn't resist but to reach out and touch his face. Damon tilted his head into her hand and kissed her palm. She moved her hips slightly as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Tell me you want me Damon." She said, the humor was gone from her tone. Damon looked at her and ran his hand down her cheek.

"Elena, you should know that by now." He said with a small smile. Elena looked at him, but didn't move.

"I want to hear it. You've never really said it." She said as she leaned down.

"Say it." She said over his lips.

Damon reached out and ran his fingers through her chocolate brown hair. He tangled his fingers in the strands and then pulled her head back, exposing the beautiful length of her throat. He leaned down and licked from the base of her collarbone up to her jaw where he gently bit her. Then he pulled her face close to his.

"Elena, I want you. I want you more than I have wanted anything in one hundred and fifty years. And I plan to show you how much." He said softly and then in a quick fluid movement, flipped her onto her back and crawled over her. Elena tried to catch her breath, but before she could she felt him push deeply into her once again.

"Damon…" She said breathlessly as she closed her eyes. Damon smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He drove himself deeper and deeper inside of her and with every movement went a little faster. He took one of his arms and braced himself on the wall at the head of the bed and began to drive into her deeper. Elena gasped and cried out as she felt another tidal wave begin to wash over her body. She thrashed under him and reached her hands up and grabbed his face in her hands before the waves completely consumed her.

"Bite me Damon." She said breathlessly as she pushed her hips against his. He looked at her like she was crazy, but soon his expression faded as he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"That's what I want Damon. Please." She begged breathlessly. Damon ran his tongue over his lips and she watched as the black veins appeared under his eyes. She felt a surge of excitement run over her body as she saw the animal in him surface. Slowly, he leaned his head down in between her shoulder and her neck and licked a long wet line up the length of her thick pulsating vein. He pushed deeper inside of her and just as he felt her begin to tighten around him he sank his fangs deep into her flesh.

Elena screamed and dug her nails into Damon's back. She scratched ragged lines of blood down his tight muscles. She felt her body orgasm hard as Damon slowly drank her in. Within moments she heard him groan as he pulled away and gently licked the wound he had created. He moaned again and then pulled back and looked into her eyes. Elena breathed hard against his skin as she still buckled from her orgasm. The look in her eyes drove Damon over the edge and he gritted his teeth and buried his head in her neck as he drove harder into her once again. His hand slipped on the wall and he used the headboard to brace himself from falling onto Elena. The wood buckled under his fingers and the cracking sound filled the room. Elena gripped him tightly and felt the last aftershocks of her orgasm rush over her as she felt Damon cum deep inside her.

A few moments later, Damon pulled back and looked at her. Elena's eyes were hooded and she looked exhausted as she licked her dry lips and she panted and tried to come back down into reality. They both shook as they looked at each other, trying to both catch their breath. Elena smiled and ran her hand over Damon's cheek.

"Damon." She said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He said smoothly. Elena smiled and then raised her hand and let it come down hard on Damon's cheek with a loud slap! Damon looked at her in shock.

"Don't ever ease drop on me again." She said and then smiled as she leaned back up to kiss his lips.


End file.
